King and Queen, Boy and Girl
by Alohamora Fantasy
Summary: This is just my growing collection of one-shots about Edmund and Lucy. Sibling love, no incest! Spans throughout all the books.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! My first order of business is to politely ask you all to please go vote on the poll in my profile. I would love some input!**

**Secondly, I love brotherly/sisterly love between Edmund and Lucy. It has to be my favorite to read, so I tried my hand at writing one. This story will just be a collection of one-shots dedicated to them, from all different times in the books and movies. **

**This little one-shot is placed roughly a year after Voyage of the Dawn Treader, with Edmund being 14 and Lucy 12.**

**Third, I SUCK at coming up with titles, so I apologize. Lastly:**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Chronicles of Narnia, and in no way mean to offend Lewis Enterprises or any one affiliated. I hope I do these lovely characters justice!**

She _was standing before him, her ice blue eyes glittering with cruelty and mercilessness. He wondered how he had _ever _thought she was good, how he had missed the now obvious signs. Of course, he had been young and naïve then, without the age and experience he had now. Despite being much older now, his stomach was knotted with fear and pain._

_ Quite unexpectedly, three figures appeared around her. One was lying very still on the floor, the other trapped beneath her foot, and the last person struggled against her arms. Edmund blinked, trying to figure out who the people were, despite his fright. A strangled gasp escaped him as he recognized the people._

_ Susan, lying still in a pool of her own blood; Peter, barely breathing and unconscious beneath her foot; and dear Lucy struggling against the witch's arms, a knife at her throat._

_ "Edmund." Jadis whispered, "Don't you see what you have done? By trusting me, then turning traitor, you have doomed your siblings. Yes, _darling _Edmund, it is all your fault. If only you had stayed by me, we would have ruled together and never given a second thought to these poor creatures." Her voice was cold, and terror ran through his veins that he had not felt in years. _All his fault. _His eyes watered, and suddenly he was angry. He would not believe her lies. Why was he just standing here when his siblings needed him?_

_ "I am not a little boy anymore, Jadis. I am a king, a warrior, and strong enough to take on you!" Edmund lunged at her, or at least attempted to, but chains appeared and hindered him. Jadis laughed humorlessly. _

_ "Look at yourself, fool. You are but a child, and now you will watch the effect of your treason." Edmund was suddenly aware of how small he was, and how his sisters and brother looked. They were all the same age as when they had entered Narnia, and that was not to their advantage._

_ The ice queen slashed her knife down, slicing Lucy's neck and chest open with a shallow wound. The auburn haired girl winced and gritted her teeth. Determination was in her eyes, but the steely look disappeared as Jadis frowned, and then stabbed the knife into the young queen's shoulder. An awful scream ripped its way out her throat as the Jadis twisted the sharp knife deeper into her flesh, and Edmund screamed with her._

_ Movement caught his attention through his teary gaze, and he cast his eyes downward towards his older brother. Peter groaned, and then snapped his eyes open and immediately let out a yell and started writhing. _

_ "Silence, cur!" She hissed, and then raised her foot and brought it down with a sickening crack on Peter's neck._

_ "NO!" Edmund screamed._

"NO!" Edmund shot up, groping blindly for his sword through his tears. It took him a moment to realize he was in his bed in England, back to his 14 year old self, alone in his and Peter's bedroom. Peter wouldn't be back from school for another week, and Edmund was terrified at the moment, heart racing as he tried to remember where his dear brother was.

Suddenly, the door flew open, causing Edmund to give a terrible start and again reach for his non-existent sword.

"Oh Edmund, are you alright?!" Lucy's voice calmed him slightly, though he still could not shake the images of Lucy being tortured, and his other siblings dead. He had experienced so many nightmares before, but this one was especially hard to get out of his head.

She opened the door a little wider, having received no answer, and gave a soft cry as she saw her brother's tear streaked face, red eyes, and twisted bed cloths. Though obviously concerned, she approached slowly as though her dark haired brother was a wounded animal.

Upon seeing her, though, Edmund lunged at her, drawing his younger sister to his chest and sobbing into her sweet smelling hair.

"Ed, it is all right. Shh, she cannot get you here. Aslan will always protect you, and so will I." She kept murmuring in his ear, until he calmed down enough to ask her frantically if she was alright, and where Peter and Susan were.

"Edmund, I'm okay. Susan is in the room across the hall, and Peter is at school." He pulled away to look at her, assuring himself she was not injured.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I can go get Su if you want."

"No! No. Please stay.' He clutched her desperately to him again, not wanting to let his beloved sister out of his sights. Lucy reached up to smooth his hair and continued to reassure Edmund.

"What was it about?" she ventured carefully.

"Jadis had the three of you. I had to watch her torture and kill you all." His sister's wizened eyes filled with sympathy, and she gripped him tighter in a gesture of comfort.

They sat like that for a while, the Valiant Queen holding her Just brother tightly as he soothed himself by breathing in her comforting scent, which even still smelled vaguely Narnian.

Lucy yawned, and Edmund immediately felt guilty for keeping her awake.

"I'm sorry for waking you. You can go back to bed if you want."

"No, Ed. I am going to stay right here. I know how terrible it is to go through the aftermath of a nightmare alone. Besides, it is very comfortable right here." Immediately Edmund felt troubled. He asked in a concerned tone,

"When did you have nightmares alone?" From what he had recalled, the last nightmare Lucy had was at the Scrubb's house after leaving Narnia for the last time. Edmund noted that his sister looked a bit sad.

"Well, before you came back here for break (I had gotten out earlier then you), I had one. It… it was awful." She shuddered. "I went over to Susan, seeking a bit of reassurance, but she told me that I was being childish and to go back to sleep." Edmund scowled. His Gentle sister had been forgetting, and was apparently not so gentle anymore.

He snuggled closer to her, "I am sorry, Lu. She shouldn't have done that. Obviously she has forgotten what things we have seen to make us experience such terrors at night. I would never do that to you. You can always come to me, okay?"

He missed the way everything had been in Narnia, even if it had been three years. The four of them had been so close, but now Susan was forgetting their true home and school spread them apart. No one cared for their opinion, and dismissed them as childish and seeking attention.

"Thank you Ed." She whispered, and then giggled as he pulled her down next to him on the bed and curled around her. She turned over, to see a tear slip out of her adored brother's blue eye. Her soft thumb wiped it away, and her brown eyes prodded gently.

"I… Do you ever miss how we were? Strong and beautiful and older. With adoring subjects, amazing friends, a beautiful country, authority?" Edmund asked sadly.

"All the time. But Aslan sent us back for a reason, and we have to trust him."

"I know, and I do trust him, with all my heart. I sometimes wish we could go back to when we could make a difference, though. I wish we could act like we truly are, a 25 year old king and a 23 year old queen."

Lucy stated passionately, slipping back into more eloquent speech as she did so, "My dear Just one, do you not see? We need not go back; we can still make a difference. Every lesson we learned, all the things we were taught, and our physical advancement in Narnia is still with us. Are we both not the fastest and strongest in our grades? We are in all the advanced classes, and much wiser than our peers. We are still the same, to some extent, as we were in Narnia. I do believe it is time we show everyone who we truly are, and to stop hiding."

"Valiant Queen, this is one of the reasons I love you! You give me hope and inspiration even in my darkest times."

"Can I confess something in you Edmund? You must promise to not act all embarrassed once I say it."

"Okay…"

"I always feel awful because being among three siblings can tend to become annoying, despite how close we are. Due to this, we subconsciously chose our favorite, the one that least bothers us. Everyone assumes it is Susan who is my favorite, because we are the two girls, though it is not true. _You _are my favorite, Ed, and I feel as though I do not show it enough."

Moonlight danced in her earnest brown orbs, and Edmund felt his deep love for her well up. "You are also my favorite, Lu. Though do not tell Peter that, I do think he will be jealous."

Lucy's clear laugh was broken by a yawn, and she buried her face in her caring brother's chest.

"I missed this." Edmund could feel her talking against his chest.

"What?"

"Acting like this. Intimate, affectionate, like we did in Narnia. We are closer than most other families, you know. I can't wait for Peter to come home, but I am glad you came home sooner than him. That way I have you all to myself." Her voice drifted off sleepily, though her words made Edmund smile, because he felt the same way. He told her as much, but found she had fallen asleep.

Comforted by her presence and exhausted from their late night talking, Edmund pulled up his covers over the two of them and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, awoke before the sun to kiss her husband goodbye before he went off to work. After left, Helen crept up the stairs to check on her children, though they did not need her anymore. She checked the girl's room first, and was surprised to find Lucy absent from her bed. Spinning around to the boy's room, she found the door ajar and poked her head in.

There Lucy was, curled up tightly aside her brother. Edmund's body curved to envelope her, and Lucy had brought Edmund's hand to her face, where it rested. Lucy's auburn hair fanned across the bed, and Helen noticed that Edmund's face was swollen and marked with tear tracks. Helen frowned. She wished her children would come to their parents for comfort, but it was always their siblings.

Helen used to find all four of them crammed into Peter's bed after they came back from the country. After Susan turned 14, though, Helen never saw her dark haired daughter in a bed with any of her siblings. The other three, however, more often than not were found together. As a mother, she knew it wasn't always because of nightmares, and she assumed they did partially because they wanted to.

Sadly, she shut the door softly, trying not to awake her children. Immediately, though, Edmund and Lucy were awake due to their sharpened senses. Edmund was none too happy about. Blinking groggily, he moaned,

"The sun isn't even up yet, why is Mum stomping around?"

"Mum isn't 'stomping around'. She was just checking on us like she usually does. It is not her fault we have amazing superhuman hearing."

"Amazing superhuman hearing? More like we hear everything because of a crazy paranoid Centaur who insists we be aware of _everything._" Lucy laughed sleepily at Edmund's grumpy early morning wit.

"You are so grumpy in the morning, no matter how used to waking up early we all are."

"It is not natural for a normal human to be up before the sun."

"You should be used to it by now."

Edmund flopped back onto the bed dramatically, "Now I'll _never _be able to fall back asleep!" Lucy laughed again.

"Don't be so dramatic!" she teased.

"Well I can't help it if you are a morning person and I'm not."

"I know what will cheer you up!"

"Pancakes?" Edmund asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you will have to catch me first!" With that, Lucy sprang off the bed and took off, grinning devilishly. Thus was the sun greeted by the sight of the Valiant Narnian Queen laughing gleefully as the Just Narnian King chased her throughout the house.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Who We Truly Are

**A/N: Greetings! I just want to remind you all to please go vote on my pole! **

**I got inspiration for this piece when I was watching Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I mean, it has been in my head for a while, but I got motivated to write while watching the movie. Since this is their second time to Narnia since leaving, I figured their Narnian ages would have become a bit older. So, when Lucy and Edmund are 11 and 13 in VotDT, their Narnian ages are 25 and 27. **

**Disclaimer in first chapter!**

"Even here they treat us as children. I thought it would be different, but it was this way last time too. For me at least, and I don't know why. They know the stories!" Lucy sighed against Edmund's ear, she sounded very much exasperated and frustrated at the situation.

"I know, my Sister. I suppose when we came back last time, Peter and Susan were the main focus, and I was allowed to fight because I had experience."

"I have experience too!"  
"Hey." Edmund chuckled. "No need to get worked up about. Last time, I think they just didn't remember the tales well. It was a Dark Age, you know."

"It is so frustrating, though. We are 25 and 27 for Aslan's sake!"

"I hate it too. Looks are everything, according to Susan; and right now we certainly don't look like we are in our twenties." Edmund sighed ruefully and looked down at himself. He was much stronger than all the other boys in his grade back in England, but not even close to how strong he had been during the Golden Age. He was short again, and had lost his 'dark, striking looks' as his Gentle sister put it. He noticed Lucy doing the same.

"If we did, maybe they would respect us more. We are the High King and Queen now." Lucy smiled as she said it. Edmund smiled back at her, and was suddenly struck with the urge to offer her a dance.

Despite their complaints, they were absolutely ecstatic to be back in Narnia. Already it was having an effect on them. Both Edmund and Lucy felt somehow renewed and comfortable. The King and Queen felt stronger, more at peace, and more alert. A glow had returned to their skin, and a regal look was in their blue and brown eyes.

"Rubbish. This is utter rubbish. How can you even be a queen, you aren't royal blood or old enough!" Eustace's whiny, high-pitched voice reached the siblings ears, and the moment was gone for Edmund. Instead of lashing out like he would have done in England, Edmund acted like the Just king he was.

"You heard Caspian and the crew. And I _know _you have listened outside our door to Lucy recounting the story of how it happened. If that isn't enough to convince you, I cannot help you." The strange look on Eustace's face made Lucy laugh, and she said happily,

"It _is _wonderful to be back."

That night, despite being given Caspian's cabin, Lucy crept below deck to the side of Edmund's hammock. At her soft touch he gave a startled gasp and turned over, only to see his cherished sister. Silently, he scooted over and motioned for her to crawl in beside him.

It was almost commonplace for them to sleep together back in England, except Edmund usually came to Lucy while they were at the Scrubb's, otherwise Eustace would have been sure to tell. They guarded each other from nightmares, and many nights had conversations about Aslan and Narnia in general. Often, Peter was with them before he went back to the Professor's. Susan found it weird and childish now, and only the Pevensie family knew their teenage children slept in the same bed.

Lucy crawled in soundlessly next to him, and Edmund curled around her, hugging his younger sister to his chest. Before they drifted off, Edmund whispered,

"I'm glad I am back here with you. I love you."

"Me too, Ed. Goodnight." Almost immediately, the High King and Queen fell asleep, sweet words in their ears and such a terrible ache for their old appearances it hurt.

Caspian heard the exchange, and wished he had a sibling who loved him that much. His mind jumped from that thought to the conversation Lucy and Edmund had earlier. It made him feel awful that they felt like children, and he could simply not imagine growing up, then suddenly being reverted back to your 8 or 10 year old self. Being a monarch, and suddenly having no authority. Even he sometimes thought of them as young children, but a word or action made him remember that they were older than him by a few years.

People who did not know the situation might think of Edmund and Lucy as selfish, but Caspian could see why they wanted to look like they used to. He had heard tales of how alluring the Gentle Queen had been (although, he thought she couldn't be more beautiful than when he had met her), how Peter's dashing and muscular looks had girls swooning at his feet. The stories told by a gentlewoman of the Telmarine court talked of Edmund's dark, striking looks, how mysterious he was. Caspian also remembered with a blush how Doctor Cornelius had told him stories of the tall, fierce, and beautiful Valiant Queen, who helped lead armies, fought in battles, and was an exceptional healer. When he was very young, he had developed a crush on her, just from stories. The stories of the four monarchs had been amazing; he simply couldn't imagine what they must have looked like in their prime. Mulling over these thoughts, he too fell asleep.

Lucy awoke when the sun shone through one of the portholes into her face. She was immediately aware of how cramped the hammock felt, and she knew it hadn't felt this tight with Edmund last night. Her eyes fluttered open, protesting the sun, and she promptly fell out of the hammock in shock.

The thump she made and her cry of surprise woke Edmund, who was instantly alert, though not happy in the slightest.

"Lu, what in Aslan's Mane are you doing- Sweet Beruna! Lucy, you're….. you're you!"

Caspian stirred at the noise, and then turned over to ask a question when he caught sight of them and choked on his own words.

"Wha….. What? Who are you?" Caspian suddenly leapt out of bed, picking up his sword as he went, and pointed it at Lucy, who was still sitting on the floor in shock.

"Caspian, it's us! Lucy and Edmund! Don't you see, we have been reverted back to our proper ages! Oh, thank Aslan!" Lucy's voice was more mature, and very bright and musical, her English accent replaced by Narnian one.

"But… but… how?!" Caspian spluttered. Edmund laughed in joy, his voice smoother and deeper, and sprung out of bed, offering his hand with a flourish to his delighted sister; only to smack his head on the ceiling.

Lucy laughed brightly at that, and Edmund glared at her as he rubbed his head. She was for some odd reason wearing the practical outdoor dress she had been wearing when they left Narnia the first time, and Edmund's attire was the same too. The Just king's ire quickly disappeared as Caspian repeated his question more coherently.

"Aslan must have done it!" Edmund drank in the sight of his sister that he had missed for so long. She was now taller than most women, willowy and lean, with plenty of muscle. Her auburn hair reached her waist and she was just as radiant as Susan.

"Edmund, look at you!" Lucy hugged him, and her head fit snugly under his chin. This made him realize he must be back to his proper height. Of course, smacking his head should have given him a clue, but at the moment he wasn't very focused.

Caspian broke the moment as his stomach rumbled, and he grinned sheepishly. "Anyone else up for breakfast?" he muttered. He still looked confused, and the two couldn't really blame him. As they ascended the ladder, Edmund and Lucy found themselves rather uncoordinated as they moved. Rather fast, though, they became once again accustomed to their proper bodies.

As soon as they reached the main deck, confusion blossomed amongst the crew, and they gathered about.

"Who are they, Your Majesty?" Tavros asked "How did they get on here?" Caspian answered slowly, still a little unsure.

"This is King Edmund and Queen Lucy, apparently reverted back to their original Narnian appearances." The crew was amazed, and instantaneously began asking questions.

Eustace, curious despite himself, wandered over to the amazed group to see an incredibly stunning young woman and handsome young man. _'Finally, maybe someone with some sense. Perhaps they can get me off this bloody tub.' _Slightly intimidated by the older humans, but determined to get some answers, he pushed through the crowd towards the girl. He decided he would ask her, because the boy kind of reminded him of his awful cousin Edmund.

Eustace was not a complete pig, and knew how to address a lady. '_Lucy doesn't count, because she's my cousin and almost as bad as Edmund. Speaking of her, this girl sort of reminds me of Lucy, but it _can't _be her.' _

"Excuse me, mam, but do you know how to get back to England? I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I have been taken on here against my will, and would really like to get back home." The two erupted into laughter.

"Eustace, it's me, Lucy! And Edmund." Eustace fell backward in pure shock, spluttering disbelievingly.

"You.. you… you are _not _my cousins! Who do you think you are?!" Edmund spoke up, trying to convince his cousin otherwise, in spite of the amusement it gave him.

"Of course we are your cousins! Who else would it be? Aslan was gracious enough to return us to our original Narnian looks."

"Believe us now?" Lucy asked teasingly. The accents, clothes, and demeanor confused Eustace, and he sulked off to contemplate this new development.

Eventually, Drinian sent everyone back to work and the three monarchs breakfasted.

Later that day, Lucy was sitting on a barrel to the side, watching the water, when a glint caught her eye. The young queen turned; and found the source of the glint came from the open door of the tiny armory. Smirking happily as an idea popped into her head, Lucy slipped in and grabbed two well-balanced swords. She then crept toward Edmund and when she was about five feet away, said excitedly,

"Hey Edmund, catch!" Edmund whirled around just in time to deftly catch the sword, and grinned excitedly as he realized Lucy's intention.

"Care for a dance, o Valiant one?"

"Gladly." With that, they leapt at each other and were immediately immersed into a beautiful and dangerous dance. Drawn by the sounds of metal on metal, the crew directed to their attention to the dueling monarchs, and received a second surprise. All of them had expected Caspian and Edmund to be having a bit of fun, but it seems their Valiant Queen was truly valiant.

The Battle at Aslan's How had revealed how talented a warrior Edmund was, but they had never seen Lucy fight. Of course, they had heard the stories, but none of them could believe the sweet little girl had actually fought in wars. Obviously, they had been wrong.

The two were very focused, but had wide grins. Caspian, having heard the commotion, emerged from his cabin where he had been talking with Drinian. He looked very surprised to see Lucy wielding a sword on the offensive, for she had pushed Edmund into defensive. They flew across the deck, back and forth, ducking, diving, and spinning.

They dueled for a while, until suddenly Edmund gained the upper hand, and pushed Lucy up against the side.

"Do you admit defeat, my Queen?" Edmund's grin was proud, but quickly faded as Lucy said defiantly answered,

"Of course not!" Lucy jumped up backwards onto the rail; balancing precariously she crashed her sword down upon unsuspecting Edmund. With a fleeting twist, Edmund was forced to drop his sword, and Lucy rested hers against his neck.

She laughed victoriously. "It appears the Just king has been bested!" Edmund laughed and slung his arm around her as she lowered her sword. She huffed and pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I forgot how good you were!"  
"Well, last time we were both rather young, wouldn't you say?" Finally, Caspian had to interrupt, and his respect was apparent.

"What do you mean, last time? I never saw you pick up a sword, Lucy." She smiled at him.

"Peter at least sort of understood our frustration. Even if he did not let me fight, he still gave me a bit of practice."

"So he snuck you and Edmund swords and you trained."

"Basically. Now Caspian, would _you _like to dance?" Both Lucy and Edmund were panting, but they had yet to break a sweat. They were grateful their old bodies had maintained their old fitness. Lucy was very much ready to go again, but Caspian appeared reluctant.

"I shouldn't fight a lady."

"Edmund did."

"But he is your brother." Caspian seemed a bit desperate.

Lucy asked innocently, "Are you afraid, Caspian." His resolve suddenly hardened.

"No, let's fight!" Needless to say, that particular duel was over fairly fast.

As the sun set over the resplendent sea, Lucy sighed happily as she fingered her hair. The day had been perfect, everything was. Eustace was in shock and unnaturally quiet, she now held the crew's respect as a fighter, and she had finally been able to sword fight again. The best part was, she and Edmund were finally back to whom they truly were.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! And thank you to those who have favorite this story!**


End file.
